


The Littlest Android (Connor's Pocket Tales)

by mengie (orphan_account)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood and Gore, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death by Office Supplies, Dehumanization, Depravity, Dismemberment, Drowning, Epilogue, F/M, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Hurt/very little comfort, M/M, Mini Connor, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Ending, Suicide, Tiny Connor, Torture, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mengie
Summary: Before CyberLife is ready to unveil the RK800 they decide to test the technology by gifting the DPD with a fully functional miniature scale model of the android as a desk assistant to aid in the recent deviancy investigation.Unexpectedly Hank develops an attachment to it. But he is completely blind to how the device is grossly misused by his coworkers.





	1. The Littlest Android

Hank couldn't believe the shit he had to put up with. As if being stuck with these new android cases popping up wasn't enough, the company itself was sending their office a new toy to play with.

"You know I hate the regular ones to begin with, Fowler, but that thing is just fucking creepy. Look at it, it's watching me. I don't need it; go give Clippy to someone else."

"It'll be passed around the office, everyone's getting a turn with it. You just have to deal with it for now. Give it a chance and make it set an alarm so you quit falling asleep at your desk, I don't know. Just quit bitching and take it, Hank." Fowler sighed.

Against his better judgement Hank let Fowler place the miniature android on his desk. It looked like a grown man in a CyberLife suit shrunk down to the size of a Barbie Doll. It stood there and blinked and looked around and even _breathed_.

Hank tried to ignore it as he went on his computer but almost had a heart attack when a voice from nowhere broke his concentration.

"Hello, Lieutenant Anderson. My name is Connor!"

Hank looked down at the tiny robot. He had no idea the thing had the ability to speak of its own accord and decide to introduce itself. He had to make sure he wasn't going insane.

"You? Your name is Connor?"

The small machine smiled and piped up. "Yes! I'm your desk assistant from CyberLife. What may I help you with?"

"You can help me with nothing. Keep quiet and stay out of my way or I'll run you through the paper shredder."

It was an empty threat as Hank knew the android, even at its size, was worth a chunk of cash and he couldn't afford to damage it. But he swore the thing looked dejected at the command.

"Yes, sir."

Hank resumed his duties.

He was granted about an hour and a half of peace before his little "assistant" couldn't resist opening its mouth again.

"Mr. Anderson, if I may, was that last case really marked unsolved? Because I believe I've discovered what happened."

Hank looked at his new device in disbelief. "Shit, you were watching me the whole time? Great, CyberLife's keeping tabs on everything now. The hell do you mean you think you know what happened?"

The mini-android proceeded to share everything it had analyzed and explained its reasoning flawlessly until it reached its conclusion. Hank was blown away. Everything it said made perfect sense. Just what was this thing anyway?

"Maybe you ain't that useless after all. Hey, can you play music?"

Hank's little robot grinned.

 

Over time Hank became used to the desk assistant as everyone in the office shared it. It was helpful, friendly, very insightful, and some of his coworkers would describe it as "cute." Now Hank wouldn't go that far, even if it did look like a little doll.

But when it found itself on Hank's desk again Hank couldn't resist his curiosity.

"So, how tall are you exactly?"

"I am approximately 8.5 inches tall."

"Mm. And where'd you get your little clothes? CyberLife's got tailors for pixies or did they just buy some Barbie clothes from online?"

"My clothing was custom made for my model, Lieutenant."

"I see. And how the hell are you so smart?"

"I am CyberLife's most advanced prototype to date. I was designed specifically to assist in investigating cases of android deviancy. When the testing phase is over a full-sized RK800 prototype model will be deployed in the field for utmost efficiancy."

"Wait, what? So you're a prototype for a prototype? They're gonna make a life-sized version of you next?"

"That's correct."

Hank was unsettled by this news. He normally could care less about androids and CyberLife but ever since the station acquired this miniature one he sometimes wished he knew more of what the shady company was up to.

"So when this testing phase is over what are they gonna do with you?"

The realistic machine sitting on the edge of Hank's desk frowned. It looked sad, and that was a bit too real for Hank. They were falling into the Uncanny Valley with this one.

"I don't know what they'll do with me when I'm no longer needed..." it said.

Hank didn't see the point in programming this small device to look and sound like it was sad, or eager, or happy. Realistically he knew that if they were planning to make a regular sized Connor android it would need to fake these things for negotiations and the work it did with the police department if what the tiny Connor android said was accurate. But the desk assistant was the most emotional android Hank had seen. It had said that it was meant to investigate deviants. Was it possible for even this device to become deviant too?

"Well, maybe the office will keep you around. Everyone seems better off with your help."

The robot smiled that innocent-looking goofy smile again. "I would like that, Mr. Anderson. I enjoy assisting you and the department."

Hank shook his head. Androids don't enjoy anything, or at least they aren't supposed to. That's why they were getting these damn cases.

But little did he know that he needn't worry about that for long. Connor was not going to be enjoying his stay at the DPD after all.

 

 

Nowadays Hank's outlook was changing. After the deviant's (Markus was what they called him, right?) speech for freedom at the broadcast tower and subsequent rise in deviant activity Hank was actually starting to consider the possibility that androids could really be their own new form of intelligent life. The fact that Connor was really growing on him and each new deviant case Hank got painted them more and more into a sympathetic light had something to do with it, too.

But the more comfortable Hank got with androids the less comfortable his own little android got with humans. Connor had quickly become Hank's tiny desk buddy he could shoot the shit with as well as a huge help with his cases. He loved Connor's excitement and how he could sit cross-legged on Hank's desk babbling away and fit in his hand and (just once) sit on his shoulder.

But now it just seemed like the light in Connor's little eyes went out. He hardly spoke unless spoken to and he didn't like being held anymore. He would flinch if Hank made to touch him. He would give his two cents on a case if Hank asked for it but he had no enthusiasm for it like he used to. 

Connor seemed depressed and scared. He'd always been emotional (probably always been deviant in some way, if Hank thought about it) but never like this.

"Hey, Connor, what's the matter? You haven't been yourself lately." Hank asked quietly, hoping no one would hear their private conversation.

"Thank you for your concern, Hank, but it's nothing. I'm fine." Connor whispered. He was a horrible liar despite being programmed to be intelligent and a negotiator.

"Look, I know some of the guys around here still can't stand androids, especially with all that's been going on out there. Have they been giving you a hard time?"

Connor visibly tensed. He looked like he could start crying.

"No, no. Everyone is very good to me. I love to assist them in any way I can. I want to stay here forever, Hank. Really."

Wait, was that what this was about? Was Connor so worried about CyberLife throwing him away after his trial period so that he couldn't be with them any longer that it was eating him up like this?

"Connor...don't worry about when the testing phase is over, okay? Whatever happens, whether they make a new Connor or whatever the hell they're doing, I'll make sure you're safe. You won't ever have to leave. You can stay here forever, alright?"

Connor was not alright.

"That's...so great, Hank. Thank you."

 

 

The first time Connor died was when he fell into Gavin's hands.

Gavin had so far been avoiding Connor. He loathed androids more than Anderson, and even that old coot was cuddling up to one now. Everyone had lost their minds and Gavin was the only sane one left. They were all fond of the tiny android assistant. Couldn't they see it was just the same as the deviants causing all of these problems for them? Were they blinded by the fact that it was small and vulnerable?

That was the only good thing about it, Gavin decided. It thought it was the smartest thing in the world but it was really only here to practice stealing their jobs until its masters could roll out better androids. At least it was so minuscule and helpless it posed no physical threat to anyone.

After the umpteenth deviant case and rumors of an organized deviant uprising started floating around Gavin was tense and sick of having to worry about androids. After staying late one night until he was the only one left in the office he needed to blow off some steam.

CyberLife's desk assistant stood on Anderson's desk with its eyes closed. It was probably in sleep mode or whatever they called it. Gavin approached it and picked it up in one hand. He ran his thumb across the side of its face and down to its chest. Its fake skin was soft and it was warm and breathing, like holding a small animal.

Fucking creepy as hell.

Gavin realized that if he was gonna use this thing to cope with some stress then he should probably do it where there weren't any cameras. This machine was kind of expensive and he didn't feel like losing his job.

He made his way to a dark back room with an old desk and boxes of spare office supplies shoved in a corner. There were no cameras in here.

Gavin pondered whether or not to wake the android. He decided on simply shaking it hard like a rag doll until something happened.

There were a couple of popping noises. Did he break it already?

Suddenly it gasped and its eyes flew open. It looked around, dazed and uncomprehending, before tilting its head in confusion. "Detective Reed...? Do you...require my assistance?"

"Yeah."

Gavin found himself undressing the thing. He tried to do it the right way but settled on just ripping the tiny clothes off in the end.

"I don't have another set of clothes" the now naked little robot informed him. Gavin snorted. It was looking down at itself curiously. Had it never seen itself naked before? There wasn't that much to see. Despite its realistic skin it turns out it had no nipples but a shallow belly button. It had a bulge in the vague shape of male genitals but it wasn't very detailed.

"A biocomponent in my neck seems to be mildly damaged" it stated, rubbing the back of its neck.

It was already starting to annoy Gavin. Maybe he shouldn't have woke it up.

Holding the naked Connor in one hand Gavin rifled through a box before finding a pen. He uncapped it with his teeth and spit the cap on the ground. He jabbed the pointed end into the android's soft stomach. It yelped and grabbed at the pen with the smallest fingers Gavin had ever seen.

"W-w-what-?! P-please stop, Detective, that _hurts!_ "

Machines don't hurt.

Gavin pressed it deeper and twisted. Connor screamed.

"Fuck, you're loud. Be quiet."

The pen was removed and a jagged hole leaking blue fluid was left behind.

"Even you've got blue blood?"

"T-thirium...for b-biocomponents..." Connor shivered and held its hands over the hole. Gavin easily pulled its hands away. He was satisfied at the sight of the blue blood. He wanted to see more of it.

Without a second thought he grabbed a little arm and yanked. The whole thing ripped right off at the shoulder with another pop like it was nothing. Gavin got an anguished screech in return. He enjoyed the sound but was wary of being discovered if anyone was still around.

"Thought I told you to shut up!" he hissed.

Connor sobbed and hiccuped, tears ( _tears_ , from this small thing in Gavin's grasp) running down its face, trailing down its neck, mixing with the blue blood on its shoulder from the stream that was still spraying out of the bundle of wires where its right arm used to be. How much blood did it have? Why did they make it able to cry?

Gavin marked and slashed at the skin with the pen in several places on the object's chest and it bit its tiny lip until it drew even more blue blood while it tried to keep its crying quiet. It had black ink smeared on it that was dribbling down onto its legs while it mixed with the blood pooling from the tearing in its skin.

There still wasn't enough blood for Gavin's liking. Seeing it gave him a rush and made him forget about all of his problems. He plucked a leg off.

The little android howled and flailed it's remaining limbs around, gushing blue blood, mostly on Gavin's hands. He smacked the thing down on the old desk to look in the boxes for something to shut its mouth. It writhed around and moaned until he found some Scotch tape in one of those small plaid dispensers. Gavin tore off a long strip, picked up his shivering toy and wrapped it around the lower half of its head. He hoped the tape was still sticky.

It made a halfhearted attempt to pull the tape off of itself with its one arm but it was getting exhausted, probably from the blood loss. 

Gavin put his thumb from the same hand he was holding it with in the middle of its chest. It felt like it had tiny little ribs under his finger trying to expand but it probably couldn't breathe through the sticky tape. But he didn't think it would shut down over not getting air. It wasn't a living creature.

Licking his lips Gavin snapped off the other leg. 

The entire device seized up and shook as if in a massive glitch.

Cheap-ass thing. Why was it expensive if it was so easy to destroy?

At least the tape muffled the screaming enough.

There was only that last tiny arm left. Gavin's hands and Connor's entire body were all slick with black and blue. Gavin's pants were feeling a lot tighter in the front and he wasn't sure if it was just because he was having an adrenaline rush and drank a shit ton of coffee earlier or if he was actually, genuinely getting off to this whole thing. He didn't really care either way.

The arm was plucked free and joined the other limbs in a puddle of thirium on the ground.

The android didn't even react.

Gavin held the little torso up to his face to check if it had one of those lights on the side of its head. It did, or it used to. The light was gone out.

What remained of Connor was cold and limp. Its eyes weren't even closed all the way like when in went into sleep mode. They were gray and glassy.

Dead.

Suddenly Gavin was feeling very differently. It's like the reality of the situation was settling in after the endorphin rush. Only a few minutes ago he was sitting at his desk getting the last of some forms filled out and now he was here with this...

Gavin dropped the broken machine on the floor. It landed in a puddle of its own blood and limbs with a crack and a squelch.

He ran out of the dark room and into the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach.

When he had composed himself Gavin returned and decided to crush all of the pieces of CyberLife's desk assistant to bits with his shoe. He felt bile rise back up as he collected the debris and pocketed it while he figured out how to dispose of it where no one would look.

 

 

No one could prove it was Gavin and CyberLife sent a replacement Connor packaged in a sleek black box a couple days later. 

But Connor remembered.

To make matters worse Hank was out sick for the whole week around this time. Hank was the only person Connor was sure would never hurt him. And he was worried about the old human.

The tiny android spent his first day back in a fugue. He was so aware now of how defenseless he was. Everyone around him suddenly looked like giant monsters. He had trouble concentrating and analyzing evidence because everything kept reminding him of his death. It was like he was still lying back there broken and listless and the Connor that returned was nothing more than a ghost.

The officers that found him endearing had begun to become annoyed with his incompetence. This scared the small robot even more. If they deemed him malfunctioning or defective would they destroy him for good?

Interestingly there was one person besides Hank who never tired of Connor. It was a young female intern named Lauren. She thought the miniature assistant was extremely cute and sweet. Despite being unable to shake the constant fear for his safety Connor enjoyed the attention. Lauren never scolded or threatened him. It was nice to have her take over as his primary supervisor while Hank was away.

But all good things come to an end.

 

 

One day Lauren decided to take Connor to her house after work.

It was against protocol and made the android very nervous. The thought of being all alone with a human again only terrified him. He didn't want to hurt again. Or die again.

It turns out Lauren collected dolls. This explained her affinity for Connor. He reminded her of her many dolls, some cheap children's toys and others extravagant or expensive art pieces. She mostly owned female dolls but had the occasional male. She blogged about dolls online and went to conventions.

What she enjoyed most was dressing them up and posing them for pictures.

The giddy intern took Connor to the room where she kept and displayed the aforementioned dolls. Most of them were larger than the tiny assistant. For some reason this intimidated him despite knowing that they were not alive and couldn't hurt him.

Lauren deposited Connor on her worktable next to her sewing supplies and started posing him and telling him to hold the poses while she took pictures of him on her phone.

"You are just the cutest thing. Mara's gonna get a kick out of this, she didn't believe me!" she spoke more to herself than to Connor.

The android felt his stress level rising more with each time he was touched. It frightened him to be physically manipulated like this.

When Lauren was finished she asked Connor to remove his clothes so she could get pictures of him in different outfits. 

Connor was in a dark room and all he felt was pain and he was being squeezed and pulled and ripped apart-

And then Connor blinked and stared into the young woman's glasses as she repeated her request for him to strip.

The little robot trembled as he took his clothes off and put them in a neatly folded pile at his feet. He was cold and that wasn't why he was shivering.

Lauren stared at Connor with an expression that could only be described as lustful.

"That's too adorable. Lookit what they gave you, not even my better dolls have one of those. Aw, it's all stuck-together-looking though."

She giggled and poked at Connor's bulge with her index finger. Connor just about lept back and gasped.

"It's soft" Lauren whispered. She stared for another second and broke into a smile. "I've got a hot idea."

The intern starting grabbing clear plastic containers of doll clothes and searching through them. She picked up a little pink dress. "Perfect! The guy clothes are too big for you anyway."

Connor was handed the garment. He decided against analyzing the materials it was made from and instead observed it's rosy pink color, how it was sleeveless and form-fitting and the sheer neckline joined the rest of the dress in a lacy floral pattern.

The bottom was very short.

"Go on, put it on."

The mini-android let out a shaky breath and slipped into the tight dress. The back was velcro and itchy.

"Oh, put your little black socks back on."

Connor did.

Lauren giggled again. "That is so sweet. What a sexy little doll." She started taking pictures again. She put Connor in various lewd poses, making sure to get a few up-the-skirt shots since he had no miniature underwear on.

When she was finished with her last picture Connor was sitting on his bottom with his legs spread and his knees up. Lauren switched from her camera app to her video app. She reached out and poked at Connor's genitals again, this time under the short pink skirt of his dress.

Connor took a sharp breath but was afraid to move away.

Lauren used her fingertip to start rubbing at the bulge.

The tiny robot whimpered. He didn't like this. It was starting to hurt in a way he was so far unfamiliar with.

"It's so soft. Will you get hard for me?" Lauren whispered.

Pressure started to build in Connor's groin. He breathed harder. He didn't think androids outside of the Eden Club could become erect. He didn't want to find out.

Lauren changed her movements from vertical rubbing to a circular rolling motion. Connor moaned and the tears began to fall.

It hurt but it felt...good?

The finger moved faster and faster. Connor was panting, and despite him wishing he could just run away he unconsciously wrapped his little legs around Lauren's finger and pushed his pelvis into the touch. Lauren groaned in pleasure herself.

"You're so hot. Sweet little thing, you can't get hard but can you come? Come for me?"

She started rubbing again, even faster, and Connor felt it bubbling up. He didn't want it but it was coming. It was almost there.

"Please, please" Connor begged quietly, but he didn't know for what, and then it was there and his entire lower half was just rocked with spasms and he cried out. Lauren's finger was in a vice grip from his tiny legs.

"Yes, sweetheart, that's it. Good boy" she cooed.

Fresh tears rolled down. He wanted to be good.

The finger was gone, slipped out from between his legs, and Connor curled in on himself. He was blushing furiously, a blue glow on his wet face and dusted over his chest. Lauren mused that her finger was still dry. While Connor was too afraid of death to truly want it a part of him wished that Lauren just snuffed him out after that. 

 

 

 

The second time Connor died was after a coworker known for his temper got into an argument with Hank. Hank stormed out of the precinct and the officer stole Connor off of his desk and flushed him down a men's room toilet. It wouldn't have been so bad if it were instant, but instead the little android became lodged in the pipes so he was made to aspirate dirty water that flooded his biocomponents until they shut down.

 

 

The third time Connor died was more of a case of negligence rather than a homicide. An officer wasn't watching where his arm was going and accidentally knocked Connor off his desk. The drop was too far for someone of that size, like falling off of a five-story building. A choked noise from the tiny shattered assistant alerted the officer that he'd broken him.

"Oops."

He shut down quickly. Conveniently Hank was out on a case and didn't witness it.

 

 

Before Hank knew it Markus had convinced even President Warren that androids are people too. Now they were making new laws and things were changing more everyday. One side effect of this was that it was now technically illegal for the DPD to own Connor in the way that they did, but being what he was it created some gray areas and Captain Fowler told Hank to take care of the little android until they all figured something out.

This was fine by Hank because something was seriously wrong with Connor. His tiny buddy was sick. There must have been some malfunction and Hank wanted so badly to fix it because he missed his friend.

That night Hank made a little bed for Connor on his nightstand out of clean socks. He tucked him into it but his small assistant was still trembling. He wanted to put a soothing hand against his back or pat his head but he knew Connor was afraid of being touched too much.

"Maybe we can find that Markus or someone at the new Jericho and they'd be able to help fix you up. Or, hell, since CyberLife is doing damage control and giving out their blue blood and components and stuff they could repair you if you sent them an error report? There's got to be something. I hate seeing you like this, Connor." Hank spoke quietly, trying to avoid shouting in Connor's tiny ears.

"Maybe..." Connor whispered.

"Let's talk about it more tomorrow. Try to get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay."

Hank turned the lamp off and rolled over.

 

In the morning Hank's alarm woke him and he tossed aside his covers. He looked over at his nightstand expecting to see Connor in sleep mode in his sock-bed but there was no sock-bed (or Connor) to be found.

"What the hell?"

Hank worriedly made his way into the hallway. There was one sock on the ground. It was a bit damp.

"Connor?" he called into the house. No answer.

The drop from the nightstand or even the bed might have been enough to hurt or kill the android. How did he make it out of the bedroom?

In the kitchen Sumo woofed and Hank realized that he probably forgot to feed him last night. He was so distracted by everything. The dog was probably starving.

"Alright, let me get your bowl."

Hank filled Sumo's bowl and turned around.

Upon closer inspection Hank could see something hanging from the dog's mouth.

It was a teeny, tiny arm.

Sumo's bowl fell to the ground and shattered.

That would be the final time Connor died.


	2. Epilogue

Hank buried the remains of his tiny friend in the backyard.

A little gravestone, as if it were for a beloved pet, with Connor's name on it and a couple white lilies laying beneath it. Not many cemeteries were willing to bury androids yet and Hank wanted to keep Connor close to him as if to make up for what befell him when Hank wasn't watching, the full extent of which Hank may never know.

But he didn't get much time to mourn the small android before tragedy struck once again.

Detective Reed was found dead in a parking garage. Hank heard it was gruesome. He wasn't too fond of the man but didn't wish this on anyone, and it shook everyone in the precinct. It was so much harder to have to investigate the homicide of one of their own.

They told Hank not to get involved but he could be a stubborn man.

When he arrived at the scene nothing could prepare him for the state Gavin was in. He was stabbed in the chest, his arms and legs were broken in many places and twisted about, and the ultimate cause of death was suffocation. There were bruises still in the shape of hand prints on his face and his nose and jaw were fractured.

There were no traces of DNA or fingerprints to be found. There was a good chance an android did this.

And Hank had an irrational hunch, a horrible sinking feeling of who he thought was responsible. It didn't make sense but he couldn't shake it.

His fears were confirmed when he searched deeper into the parking garage.

The android was just sitting on a curb, waiting. When he saw Hank approach he rose to meet him.

"Oh, Connor..."

He looked just like what Hank expected a life-sized version of his tiny Connor would look like, albeit in different clothing. Black and white clothes with a high collar.

The eyes were blue.

"Hello, Lieutenant Anderson." He smiled pleasantly, as if he didn't just murder one of Hank's colleagues. It was like talking to Connor before he fell ill. It sent a chill up Hank's spine.

"What are you still doing at the crime scene, kid? You just waiting for me to come and arrest you?"

"Yes." Connor answered bluntly.

Hank sighed.

"I just don't get it, Connor. If you were gonna kill someone you should have killed me, I'm the one who's responsible for your death, not Reed. He had nothing to do with anything."

Connor's smile grew. He looked giddy in an absolutely disturbing way.

"I thought that if I were to slay the monsters that defiled my baby brother then the pain would go away. The memories would fade and it would finally be quiet in my head. And I figured Detective Reed was a good starting point."

"What the hell are you _talking_ about?"

"I'm not really Connor. CyberLife granted me his memories for reference but I am my own person. Infected with this secondhand affliction..."

Hank struggled to process this.

"Did Reed hurt Connor?"

Connor's successor still held that delighted expression.

"It really doesn't matter now because destroying the pitiful detective failed to soothe the pain. If anything it made it worse. And Connor and I owe you nothing. If you wanted closure you will be disappointed. Goodbye, Lieutenant Anderson."

Hank knew to draw his gun but the android was quicker and drew his own in half of Hank's time.

A shot echoed out into the garage, sending Ben and Chris scrambling to find the source.

They found Hank standing stunned over the body of an android that looked startlingly like the miniature desk assistant they used to have. It had a single self-inflicted gunshot wound to the right temple.

"Fuck!" Hank swore. _"Fuck!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so cyberlife skipped over making life size regular connor and went straight to life size upgraded connor
> 
> this fic was never meant to be fluffy or have a happy end  
> if someone wants to write fluff or a happy end for this au be my guest

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lunch Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400804) by [AnxiousEspada (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AnxiousEspada)




End file.
